Promises
by Honorcpt
Summary: Set to Rihanna's song, S & M, Jane is about to break a promise.. Not the best summary but better to just enjoy, Rizzles of course! One-shot ? Thanks to you all, not a one-shot anymore : Follow this pairing in their new story-FOOLISH PROMISE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tess Gerritson, Janet Tamaro and TNT. I can only wish they belonged to me…sigh…**

**Rihanna's song, S & M was playing yesterday morning and this just started to flow. I didn't have a pen and paper and had to write on a paper bag with a pen I borrowed. Of course then the servers were down for maintenance and I couldn't post. Houston, I think I have a problem… **

**Rizzles one-shot, enjoy!**

With Rihanna's S &M playing in the background for the third time that night, Jane tossed back her ninth shot of Patron, chased it down with her MGD and told Frost to call her a cab. She was drunk and horny beyond belief. Even though it was _her_ "bachelor" party, she didn't think the guys would mind if she left.

Korsak was busy pulling dollar bills out of his pocket again and Frost and Frankie were working on their side bets to see how long before Korsak tried the pole.

Jane laughed, the guys had been great, Frankie planning their night out, Korsak making sure the right talent was lined up and Frost, "Uh!" Jane groaned, Frost had been busy making sure they played the right music all night.

Which basically meant anything and everything that could possibly be suggestive. They all knew that she and Maura were waiting till their wedding night. Unfortunately they also knew how tense "and sexually frustrated" Jane had been since they announced their engagement a little more than a month ago.

Frank Sr had been the worst of them all. Jane never thought her father would be okay with her marrying another woman but it seemed that not only was he okay, but he took pleasure in joining Frankie in teasing Jane about the fact that "she wasn't getting any"

Jane hadn't planned to drink so much, especially not the night before her wedding, but between the pounding music and the strippers the guys kept the guys kept throwing her way it was the only way to distract herself, until S & M came on the first time.

Frost had made sure they dedicated the song to her which prompted no less than three of the strippers to try and pleasure one Detective Jane Rizzoli with lap dances.

"Hey Rizzoli!" Korsak had yelled to her after the second lap dance, "pull out those handcuffs" Korsak started laughing so hard he knocked his beer over which had promted everyone else to start laughing and asking Jane where her 'cuffs were…

Her ''cuffs had been the butt of jokes since she joined the force and usually she could ignore it, but by the second time they played S & M, all she could do was picture her soon to be wife Maura acting out the song, cuffs and all and had to down a couple of shots just to put the fire out.

Frankie had asked if she was okay at one point, when sheen of sweat had broken out on her upper lip and brow having just imagined Maura doing unbelievable things on the stripper pole in one of her silk teddies.

Even though she continued to try and enjoy herself, Jane couldn't help thinking about what Maura was doing at that moment.

By the time the song came on a third time, Jane had to leave. She needed Maura now, to hell with the wedding night. Jane gave the cabbie directions and settled back on the seat.

It was 2:30 in the morning and she knew Maura was going to be pissed, not only was she was drunk, but she was fucking horny, and she was about to break her promise.

By the time the cab pulled up to the house, Jane had sobered up enough to realize that she couldn't break a promise to Maura, not matter how drunk or horny she was.

Just as she considered heading to her parents for the night, the light on the porch came on. "Ah shit" Knowing she didn't have a choice anymore, she paid the cabbie and tried to gather her resolve before she went in.

It was a cool evening which was helping her sober up but it wasn't cool enough to put out the desire that was burning just below her waist. Taking a deep breath, she took the steps two at a time and, given that she was drunk, promptly tripped on the last one and fell into the door.

"Son of a …Maura!"

Dr Maura Isles stood in the door of their house and looked down at Jane with a little smile. She knew exactly what Jane had been thinking in the taxicab and why. Just like she knew why Jane was staring up at her now with her mouth hanging open, as Maura stood framed by the door wearing the silk teddy she had imagined her in.

"Jane, are you all right?"

"Uh, I mean, uhm…no that's not right dammit!" Jane looked away from her and tried to gather herself. She sounded like a babbling idiot. Shaking her head, Jane closed her eyes wondering if she was really seeing what she thought or if it was the tequila.

Maura looked down at her fiancée and was amazed to see Jane Rizzoli at a loss for words. At this moment, she knew without a doubt the effect that she had Jane. Sadly she had doubted. She knew that Jane loved her but she had worried when Jane had made no move to have sex with her before their wedding night, she thought that maybe there wasn't the interest she thought there was.

Maura had known it was an irrational fear most likely a result of the fabled pre-wedding jitters, but in order to find out the truth, she had helped set up Jane's bachelorette party with Frost, Korsak and Frankie.

The song, S & M, had been her idea since anytime she heard it she could think of nothing else but Jane. The lap dances had been Frankie's.

Maura reached a hand down to help Jane up and Jane jumped. Concerned, "Jane _are _you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just tripped" Jane picked herself up and weaved a bit before grabbing the handrail.

Determined to not to let her see the effect she was having on her, Jane smiled fiercely at Maura and said, "see, nothing broken!"

She tried to walk past Maura without touching her, but Maura wasn't having it. As Jane walked past, she turned ever so slightly making sure Jane's arm brushed against her breast.

Jane's sharp intake of breath was all the evidence Maura needed. As Jane threw herself on the couch, Maura could see how she was biting her lower lip, and smiled.

Whenever they've made out or teased each other senseless, it would always end with Jane biting her lower lip and taking a shower. Now she knew why.

Maura sashayed toward Jane and sat on her lap. Jane's yelp was enough to cause Maura to giggle.

"Maur" Jane growled through clenched teeth, "what are you doing?"

Maura batted her eyes innocently "Why dear I'm just welcoming you home."

"We, uhm, we need to get to bed, its gonna be a long day tomorrow and" a beautifully manicured finger pressed against her lips and Jane opened her eyes wide at the beautiful woman sitting so provocatively in her lap.

"Hush" Maura moved a bit and brought one leg on the other side of Jane effectively trapping her on the couch. Jane swallowed convulsively. She could feel Maura's beautifully toned legs, strong from running and yoga tighten suggestively around her and couldn't control her desire any longer.

Jane could feel the pulse of that damned song roaring her as she grabbed Maura by the arms. "Maura, you don't know what you're doing." She could feel her heart beating erratically in her chest and she was so wet "shit" she thought, she wanted to grab Maura and take her right there.

Instead of being afraid, Maura leaned into Jane and traced a path with her tongue from the pulse beating in her neck to her earlobe, which she bit.

All resolve gone now, Jane pulled Maura into her chest and smashed her lips into hers. The brutal kiss deepened and softened as they came together as one. It was a few minutes before they broke apart, both panting and Jane with a dangerous gleam in her eyes picked Maura up and took her into their bedroom.

Jane had her on the bed and held her down, a moment of sanity made her say

"I made you a promise, Maura, why are you doing this"

Maura Isles looked into the eyes of the only person in this world who mattered to her heart and soul "Because you did keep your promise Jane, mind, body, and soul" she smiled "For awhile I even thought you didn't want me that way"

Before Jane could protest, "Jane, I wanted to give you a wedding present you would never forget" Maura pulled Jane to her and whispered seductively, "now how did that song go?"

The look of surprise and happiness on Jane's face was something Maura would cherish for the rest of her life.

**Please feel free to review, I've never written this way before so please bear in mind. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Posting soon on my other story as well, Fear and all Its Beauty.**


	2. Chapter 2In control

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tess Gerritson, Janet Tamaro and TNT. I can only wish they belonged to me…sigh…**

**Also, this was originally a one shot in my mind but I couldn't put it to bed. **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and I hope you all continue to enjoy.**

Dawn shown through the bedroom window and Jane Rizzoli lay there listening to the steady even breathing of the woman who would be her wife in just a few short hours and relived their night together.

When Maura had asked her about the song she knew that she that she had been set up and was grateful for it. The past month had been difficult and Jane had every intention of honoring her promise but Maura took it into her own hands with a smile.

Jane allowed Maura to pull her down but held her down by the arms while she explored Maura's neckline and earlobe. Maura's harsh intake of breath when Jane had told her what she wanted to do to her had been enough to spur Jane on.

Moving her hands to Maura's shoulders she had undone her teddy and slowly pulled it off Maura. Maura tried to take some control but Jane ravaged her with a kiss that left her breathless. Jane took a moment to appreciate the beautifully shaped mounds that trembled with anticipation of her.

Tracing a path with her tongue, Jane moved from Maura's neck, along her collarbone and teased around her nipple before flicking it with her tongue. Maura's hiss brought a smile to Jane's face as she moved to the other and did the same.

"Jane, please…" Maura moaned as she writhed underneath her lover. Maura had tried to pull Jane's hand down to her core, which felt as if it would explode at the slightest touch but Jane wasn't having it, not yet.

She had been tortured all night with those songs and now was her turn. Jane took Maura's nipple and suckled it while Maura bucked with each flick of Jane's tongue. Fingers tore at Jane's shirt and she pulled away to remove it. As Jane took off her black shirt and bra she stared down into Maura's eyes her gleaming.

Maura looked at her lover before appreciatively running her fingers along Jane's lightly defined six-pack she got almost as far as Jane's breasts before Jane grabbed her hands and put them above Maura's head.

With that damned song pounding in her head, Jane felt drunk with the power she had over Maura right now and held her wrists with one hand while she took her luscious lips as her own and snaked the other hand along Maura's body before teasing the inside of her thighs. Maura's legs parted easily and Jane drew a finger along Maura's right thigh before flicking her now very swollen clit.

Maura moaned and Jane raised her face to Maura's

"Tell me Maur, tell me what you want."

Maura was beyond comprehension or sanity and her body cried out for release. She had never felt this way before, she was out of control as was Jane, and it was beautiful.

"Jane, please…" Maura whispered.

Jane flicked her again and Maura's groan almost sent Jane over the edge. Jane could feel Maura's nails raking her back and it spurred her on.

"Please what?' Jane growled.

"Please now" Maura pleaded. Jane had never felt like this before, so in control and yet so not. She was riding a rollercoaster with Maura that she hoped wouldn't stop.

Jane stroked Maura's arms as she released her hands and made her way down Maura's abdomen tracing a lazy S as she went, flicking both nipples and circling her navel before allowing her tongue. Maura's body trembled at her touch and stilled briefly as Jane slowly ran her tongue from Maura's navel to the moist swollen folds that had waited so long.

As Jane circled her clit, she could hear Maura's gasp and moan of desire. Jane's tongue took possession of Maura and Maura's hands tangled themselves in Jane's hair and held her there as her body bucked with a wild abandon she had never believed possible.

Jane could feel Maura's pulse against her tongue and pulled away. Maura's unhappiness with Jane barely registered before Jane captured Maura's mouth and inserted two fingers into the deepest recesses of Maura's soul. Maura's release was instantaneous and even as she cried out, Jane swallowed her cry with her lips and released her love for Maura as well.

They rode the waves of their love together as Jane continued to stroke Maura's inner secrets. The wave crashed again and again, until both were sated.

They had laid there, Maura in Jane's arms, unable to say anything.

Jane had been the first to break the silence

"You've been holding out on me Doc? Maura could hear the smile in Jane's voice

Maura traced a circle on Jane's stomach "Whatever do you mean Detective?"

"I thought you couldn't lie" Jane said softly

"I can't, I hyperventilate, why?"

Hearing the concern in Maura's voice, Jane rolled onto her side and looked into Maura's eyes with a twinkle in her own. "You didn't want me to keep my promise, did you?

Shyly, Maura reached over and pulled Jane to her, kissing her passionately "Yes I did Jane, I remember what you promised, I just didn't think it would cause me to doubt your attraction to me." Maura kissed her again, one hand on Jane's breast, "you were so determined to keep your promise that you distanced yourself."

At Jane's raised eyebrows, Maura hurried on "you do that that when you're trying to control a situation, it's okay" She leaned down to kiss Jane's breast and could feel the pounding of Jane's heart as she responded to the kiss.

"I just figured this time it was my turn to control the situation" at this Maura captured Jane's mouth with hers and forced the detective onto her back.

"Weren't you the one who told me once that promises were made to be broken?"

Jane could only nod and swallow as Maura kissed her lightly along her abdomen and breasts.

Jane smiled and rolled onto her side at the memory. Watching Maura sleep, she thanked God everyday for bringing Maura into her life. With their wedding just a few short hours away and their lovemaking fresh in her mind, Jane realized that she was happier than she ever thought she would be. Maura stirred in her sleep and draped an arm around Jane's waist.

"Just a little while longer" she thought. Jane moved closer to Maura and closed her eyes. She smiled as Maura's arm tightened around her possessively and let herself drift off to sleep.

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? Do you want me to? Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3  Keeping a Promise

**Disclaimer:Unfortunately, these characters do not belong to me, they belong to Tess Gerritson, Janet Tamaro, and TNT. I will however continue to borrow them as more stories come to mind :)**

**Thanks to all you are following this story or have reviewed, I appreciate the feedback, it keeps me going...**

Maura stretched languidly and felt Jane stir beside her. Rolling to her side, she brushed Jane's hair from her forehead and kissed her lover gently on the lips. She could feel Jane's response and the smile that accompanied it.

"You're beautiful when you sleep Detective" Maura's voice was as sultry in the light of day as it had been the previous night.

Growling her appreciation Jane gently pushed Maura over and mounted her,

"Dr Isles do you know what you do to me?"

"Oh, I think I have an idea" she said teasingly, "see anything you like?"

"After last night do you have any doubt?"

Maura grew serious, "No actually, I don't, not anymore"

Hearing her serious tone, Jane took a deep breath and looked into the hazel green eyes that had long ago captured her soul.

"Maur you know I'm sorry I ever made you doubt my feelings for you" Jane said huskily

"But honestly," with a devilish glint in her eye, "I wouldn't trade last night for anything."

Jane kissed Maura playfully along her collarbone and found her way back to her luscious pouting lips, which she only lightly kissed.

Wanting more, Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

"Oh no you don't!"

Jane didn't fight her, she couldn't fight her, she was Maura after all and whatever Maura wants, Maura gets.

They were running late for their own wedding. The Rizzoli home had been converted into a beautiful outdoor wedding space, parents for both brides had been busy at work making sure that the day was perfect for the couple, family, friends, everyone was there, except the brides.

They had spent the morning exploring each other in the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Jane was always amazed at the colors that existed in Maura's eyes and how some glints of gold matched her hair so perfectly. She looked down at Maura and took in her curves and ivory skin. Her skin shone with a silky sheen, "lovemaking's afterglow" Jane thought smiling as she leaned into Maura.

Maura smiled as she watched Jane hungrily rake her eyes over her body, this time however Maura had other ideas. As Jane leaned in, Maura hooked her left leg over Jane's right and rolled her over onto her back.

"Hey!" Jane laughed "I taught you that to protect yourself, not to use it on me…"

Her laughter was infectious and carefree; a testament to how good Dr. Maura Isles was for one Detective Jane Rizzoli. There was no inhibition, no hang up, just love and trust.

"Mmmmm," Maura purred, "I figured it was my turn, since you were so…uhm…generous last night." Maura didn't wait for a response, leaning in and take a taut nipple between her teeth and biting gently. Jane gasped with pleasure and watched as Maura teased her nipple with her tongue, circling and flicking back and forth.

Jane's breathing was labored as Maura trailed her tongue between Jane's breasts before resting on her other nipple and biting again. Jane's moan was enough to spur Maura on and Jane had to grab the sheets as her body tensed under Maura's pleasuring.

"Maura…" Jane said hoarsely, "you don't..know… what you're staAARTING!" she yelled as Maura bit down and started to suck at her breast.

"Oh…my…God Maur…don't stop" she let go of the sheets and desperately grabbed Maura's head.

Maura was suckling at her breast and had slowly and sensuously let one hand trail down Jane's abdomen and across her hip, before moving back in to the silky center at Jane's core.

"Fuck Maur!"

Writhing in pleasure, Jane panted desperately wanted it to stop and yet wanted it to continue.

"Language Jane," Maura let go of her nipple briefly to say that before latching on and suckling Jane's breast again while her thumb rubbed the nub of Jane's desire.

Gently she slid two fingers into the fire she had created and even as she stroked in and out, she continued to tease her clit as Jane had done to her. Maura could feel the pounding and heat grow with every tease and thrust.

Letting go of Jane's now swollen nipple, Maura moved up to face her as she continued to stroke the fire below. Jane's eyes were wild with lust as she looked at Maura questioningly.

"I want all of you Detective," at Jane's sharp intake, Maura leaned down and bit her earlobe, "I want you now" she briefly captured Jane's mouth with her own and moved down to capture her center with her mouth.

Jane was beyond reason now. She didn't think it was possible for anyone to feel what she was feeling without combusting. She felt herself quivering on the end of a precipice without end as Maura continued to plunge in and out more urgently, in sync with Jane's thrusts against her.

Jane wasn't caught in a tidal wave it was a tsunami and the moment that Maura suckled at center, she was awash in her love for this woman who took her where no else ever had and who she treasured more than life.

Jane's hands were tangled in Maura's hair, pushing and pulling her against her center as Maura continued to ride the momentous wave that was their union. As Jane's pulsing eased, she pulled Maura up by her hair. She gasped as Maura pulled out and she climaxed again, violently with a need she couldn't control.

Maura smiled "mmmm, delicious" she purred as she allowed Jane some control and let herself be pulled up.

She settled her head between Jane's breasts and sighed contentedly she felt safe and secure listening to Jane's strong heartbeat. Blowing gently on one nipple, she was sweetly surprised to feel the shudder go through her lover's body. The aftershocks were just as pleasurable.

Jane's arms came around her and they lay together, content to just be.

"Maura..I..." said a tremulous sexy voice.

"Shhhh…I know... I love you too."

Satisfied, Jane wrapped her arms tighter around this miraculous gift she had been given and both fell into a spent lover's sleep.

It was the phone that woke them.

"Holy shit Maur!" Jane sat up in bed with a start as she saw who was calling and realized why.

"What?" Maura said sleepily, with a feline stretch.

"My ma's calling"

"Oh my goodness Jane we're late for our own wedding"

Both women jumped out of bed tangled in bedding and scrambled to get ready, sex and romance forgotten. Jane, catching her foot on the sheets promptly slammed into the floor banging the same leg she had banged the previous night on the stairs.

"Shit!"

"Jane language" putting out her hand, Maura helped Jane stand,

"Here, let me see." The bruise from the previous night was already forming along Jane's right knee. Gently palpating it, Maura ignored Jane's mumbled swears.

"There's already some swelling, we can wrap it and ice it during the reception while you sit and rest "she said pointedly.

"Rest, at a wedding reception?" at Maura's raised eyebrows Jane quickly put her hands up. "Okay, okay, I'll sit." Smiling she looked at the woman who would soon legally be her whole life.

"Maur…uhm…we need to get going…" Maura's hands moving up and down her leg was getting her started again and she had already broken one promise.

"Even though she had been encouraged and set up," she thought smiling at the memory.

She didn't want to break the promise she made to her mother, years ago that she would get married one day at the Rizzoli homestead. At the rate they were going, it would be this evening before they had their ceremony.

Clearing her throat and speaking firmly, "Dr Isles, we're late"

Maura smiled and said demurely "Yes Detective,"

Standing she walked away to shower and was surprised when Jane smacked her on the rear, "let's go woman, time's a wasting, we have a wedding night to look forward to."

The women grinned at each other before going their separate ways to shower and get ready.

Frost opened the door for Maura as she stepped out of the passenger side. She took his breath away. In a twist on wedding colors and themes, Maura decided not to go with traditional white. Instead she chose a beautiful teal dress ornamented down the front with a slight plunging neckline. Against her skin the color was brilliant and her hair was swept up almost carelessly and gathered in the back where it flowed down her back. She was stunning and with the dress going down to the floor, she almost had a train that she held in her left hand as she exited.

Jane stepped out of the driver's side wearing what she wore every day, with a twist. Her suit was all white and perfectly tailored with a teal vest that matched Maura's dress perfectly. Her light olive skin glowed golden against the white. The suit was masculine with a feminine twist, her white shirt was unbuttoned to the top of her vest and she was wearing a simple pendant necklace that Maura had given her.

Walking around the car, Jane took her bride by the hand ignoring Frost's admiring looks. As they walked toward the garden, Frost couldn't help but call out,

"Hey Rizzoli, why you limping?"

"None of your business Frost!" she said over her shoulder.

"Now Jane, he meant well," Maura said serenely

"Yeah right."

"We should be grateful everyone was willing to wait for us you know. Three hours late is a lot for a wedding," she pointed out.

"I know, I know"

"We should have been more responsible"

"Yes Maura"

"Giving in to our sexual urges is not always the way to go" she said stoically

Jane stopped and pulled Maura to her "Do you really believe that?"

Unable to maintain herself, Maura took Jane's hand and kissed her scar. "Of course not Jane, I just like to get you feeling."

Confused, Jane replied, "Going, you like to get me going"

'That's it!" she said with a little girls excitement

Jane couldn't help but smile. "I love you Maura Isles"

"I love you Jane Rizzoli"

"All right you two!" a raspy voice said, "Aren't we already three hours late? How long do you think the food will keep if I have to keep heating it up?"

Realizing Maura was actually about to answer, Jane spoke quickly, "Alright Ma, we hear you and we're sorry, it won't happen again okay?"

Fifteen minutes later, Maura was walking down the aisle to "The Prayer" by Josh Groban, escorted by her parents. Jane had been watching for her bride and her anxiety disappeared when she saw Maura's face.

Frankie Jr, Korsak, all in attendance caught the look on Jane's face as Maura walked down the aisle. They were perfect for each other, the perfect balance of light and day.

As Maura was handed to Jane, Jane could see how nervous Maura was. "Breathe honey, breathe."

Maura nodded and smiled and both looked at Korsak who had requested the privilege of marrying them.

"We are gathered here in the state of Massachusetts to celebrate the joining of these two women in marriage." Korsak spoke solemnly then smiled. "They have written their own vows and would like to share them now" Nodding to Jane, "Jane?"

Suddenly nervous, Jane swallowed and felt Maura's hands tighten around hers and felt calm again.

She looked into Maura's golden eyes " Maura you make me crazy and you can talk and Google mouth me to death but I wouldn't have it any other way. You could have had your pick of anyone and yet for some insane reason, you chose a slightly broken but on the mend police detective without much to offer. Today I make you a promise that I intend to keep. You will never want for love, peace and security. You can always expect to be held when you need a hug, kissed when you need a kiss and warmth when you need to be warm. I promise to devote my life to loving you and making you happy. I love you Maura.

With tears in her eyes, Maura spoke her vows "Jane, you are the most complicated person I have ever known. You're volatile, temperamental and the most loving and giving person I know. You see yourself as broken and yet I was only half of myself without you. I didn't settle Jane, I made my pick, and I picked you. The best day of my life was the day you told me you loved me, it was a dream come true. Today I make you the same promise. You will never want for love, peace and security. You can always expect to be held when you need a hug, kissed when you need a kiss and warmth when you need to be warm. I promise to devote my life to loving you and making you happy. I love you Jane.

Clearing his throat, Korsak raised his voice and stated "well then, by the power vested in me by the great state of Massachussetts, I now pronounce you wife and wife." Leaning forward, he whispered, "You may kiss the bride"

Jane pulled Maura into her arms and with a slight dip, kissed her tenderly and exquisitely in front of their family and friends.

A roar of approval came from the guests and they were soon surrounding the happy couple.

"Oh Jane…" Angela Rizzoli with tears rolling down her face hugged her daughter tightly.

"It's okay Ma," Jane looked over her mother's shoulder and catching Maura's eye rolled her eyes. Maura just smiled indulgently, enjoying the way her mother in law hovered over her Jane. "Her Jane," she liked the sound of it.

Breaking free of her mother, Jane took her wife's hand calling out, "Okay folks! Let's celebrate!"

As they followed the crowd to the reception area, Jane pulled Maura tightly against her and whispered seductively in her ear, "tonight's our wedding night I hope you're ready" Maura's eyes opened wide as she heard Rihanna's S & M booming from the speakers in the backyard "I haven't forgotten how you set me up, I'm not done with you yet."

Maura shuddered with a tingle of excitement as she realized the sleeping tiger she'd awoken.


	4. Chapter 4  Promises Kept

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. Gosh Darn It!**

**Final Chapter: Promises Kept**

**So, wedding night, finally…this story had a life of it's own and I enjoyed every second of it. Thanks for all the reviews and while this particular story "Promises" is complete, I am considering continuing this pairing in another story or two. Let me know what you think.**

Jane chose the song for their first dance. It had taken her weeks of research and there were a couple of songs that had stuck in her head and conveyed how she felt but there was one in particular she kept coming back to it, she didn't know if it was appropriate, until the night of her bachelor party. As she held Maura in her arms for their dance, she knew she had picked the right song.

_Now, I told you so you ought to know (ooh,ooh,ah)_

_It takes some time for a feeling to grow (ooh,ooh,ah)_

_You're so close now I can't let you go (ooh,ooh,ah)_

_And I can't let go_

_With you I'm not shy to show the way I feel_

_With you I might try my secrets to reveal_

_For you are a magnet and I am steel_

_I can't hope that I'll hold you for long (ooh,ooh,ah)_

_You're a woman who's lost in your song (ooh,ooh,ah)_

_But the love that I feel is so strong (ooh,ooh,ah)_

_And it can't be wrong_

_With you I'm not shy to show the way I feel_

_With you I might try my secrets to reveal_

_For you are a magnet and I am steel_

As the last notes of Walter Egan's Magnet and Steel played out, Jane looked into the beautiful surprised eyes of Dr Maura Rizzoli-Isles and leaned in "it's true you know, with you I'm not shy and you pulled at me from the first time we met, I love you."

Maura looked into the dark soulful eyes of Detective Jane Rizzoli and knew without a doubt that this woman was her soul mate. The lyrics surprised her since it conveyed so much of Jane, she adored the trust that they shared. Philosophers since time immemorial had tried to explain attraction and love, with a running theme being that someone has their other half out there somewhere. Maura had found hers and with that one song Jane had told her so as well in front of their family and friends.

She sighed contentedly, eyes glistening with tears of joy and leaned her head in as they continued to dance as others now joined them on the mini dance floor set up in the Rizzoli backyard.

The last notes of Donna Summer's "Last Dance" died down and the revelers started saying their goodbyes. Maura and Jane had finished making the rounds of the guests, thanking everyone for coming, for the gifts and were getting ready to leave when they were stopped, by Jane's mother.

"Janie honey, Maura, why don't you stay here tonight instead of trying to drive."

"Ma! Its our wedding night for Chrissakes!" The look Jane gave her mother would have wilted anyone else, but not Angela.

"You don't have to use that tone with me young lady!"

"Maura honey, wouldn't you feel better staying here tonight and starting out fresh in the morning?" Angela made a point of ignoring Jane and directed her question just to Maura.

Maura looked from Jane to her mother and couldn't help being amused by their behavior. She was tempted to agree with Angela just to needle Jane a little but she was excited about going away with her bride for their honeymoon tomorrow. Tonight though was their wedding night and Jane had promised revenge.

Smiling, Maura realized the idea of revenge being taken against her by Jane was positively titillating.

"Angela I'm sorry, but we, uhm… have to finish packing and our flight leaves at 7am, so…"

"Fine, fine, I was just trying to help, go, go enjoy yourselves" The words were laden with Italian guilt and Jane looked as if she were about to argue when,

"Angela, leave them alone. It's about them tonight not you" Frank Sr was shaking his head at his wife. "Our work is done Ang, lets leave them alone now okay?"

Even as he led her away, "But Frank, its late and…" Maura and Jane couldn't hear the rest as Frank Sr escorted his wife into the house shaking and nodding his head to her as she explained all the reasons she was trying to help.

Both looked at each other and laughed. "Well, you wanted to a be a Rizzoli, welcome" Jane said sarcastically.

"That woman I swear, she, mmph…" a kiss stopped the rest of her words and as it deepened, so did her arousal. Arms wrapped around each other, they were alone in their love for one another.

"God, Maur, I could take you right here" Jane whispered seriously as they broke apart.

"Yes you could" she purred, "but I don't think your mother would like that very much," she said as she cast her eyes to the woman looking at them from the kitchen window.

"Crap"

"Language Jane"

"Besides, you promised me 'payback' I believe" the lilt in her voice and devilish glint in her eye took Jane's breath away.

Not one to turn away a damsel in distress, "My lady, your wish is my command" Jane kissed the back of Maura's hand sending shivers up the other woman's spine.

"Come on," Jane said as she pulled her by the hand with a smile on her face, "I have to talk to Frankie for a sec before we leave and you have to go say your goodbyes to your parents"

When they pulled up to the house, Maura saw that the lights were on in the house. "Jane?" "Did we leave the lights on?"

"Oh, uhm, I had Frankie drop some stuff off for me during the reception, he must've forgot" Jane said guiltily.

"Jane?"

"Trust me Maur" Jane turned on the Rizzoli charm and grinned at her.

Muttering, Jane only heard the word "payback" and couldn't help but smile. She loved this woman but last night's fire was still there so she had asked Frankie to run an errand for her during the reception. She only hoped Maura liked it. Her imagination running wild now, Jane tried to contain her excitement for the evening she had planned with her minx.

Maura meanwhile was a little concerned but knew that Jane would never do anything bad per se, but she found that she was a little nervous and was fidgeting with her wedding ring. Taking a deep breath, she allowed herself to be led into the house. Looking around quickly, she saw nothing amiss and wondered what the "errand" was that Jane had Frankie run for her was.

Dismissing her worries Maura watched as Jane scurried, yes scurried was the right word, around the house taking care of a few things. Yelling to Maura to just sit in the living room for a second, Maura couldn't stop smiling as Jane's excitement was rubbing off on her.

She turned her wedding ring around on her finger and sighed, "I'm married" she whispered.

"Yes you are"

Maura jumped, "Jane! I didn't know you were there"

"What were you thinking about?" Jane asked as she sat next to Maura. Reaching down, she picked first one foot then the other, taking Maura's shoes off.

"Jane, what are you.."

"Relax hon, so tell me, what _were_ you thinking about?" "Hmmm?" Jane gently pushed her back onto the couch while she massaged Maura's feet.

Distracted by Jane's ministrations, Maura at first couldn't answer, this was a tender side of Jane not many people ever saw and as one of those lucky few, she reveled in it.

"Mmmmmm" as Jane rubbed her thumb along her arch, "I was just thinking about how lucky we are to have found each other, we're very lu…ucky, Oh!"

Jane had found a tender spot and Maura was feeling the massage in places she didn't think possible.

Jane smiled, she had been practicing reflexology on her own for a little while now, wanting to help Maura relax when she took off those high heels of hers and knew all about the little spots that worked other areas of the body.

"Jane, maybe…oh..my…that feels wonderful" Maura's body was relaxing beyond anything she could remember, she felt like liquid. If this were Jane's idea of payback, she would gladly be paid back every day.

Jane continued to use her thumbs and fingers to manipulate Maura's feet. The sensual feel of what she was doing certainly wasn't lost on her. With each moan and groan from Maura, Jane's arousal increased tenfold and the pounding of her heart was magnified between her legs.

Realizing she couldn't prolong this much further, Jane took Maura's feet in each hand and squeezed, eliciting another moan of pleasure from her. Scars or no, Jane's physical therapy on her hands required her to work on her grip, it was better now than ever, so…

Maura could feel the strength in Jane's hands and could hear her heavy breathing reflected in her own and knew tat they wouldn't be on the couch much longer.

Releasing her feet, Jane stood and briefly looked down at her wife before scooping her up in her arms and walking toward the bedroom.

The ferocity in Jane's eyes was a frightening and exciting and Maura clung to her by the neck as Jane carried her over the threshold.

The room was softly lit and the Bose stereo was softly playing a mix of pulse pounding music not unlike S & M. Tightening her grip around Jane's neck, Maura looked further and realized that not only was there a stripper pole in their bedroom but that there was a handcuff hanging from each corner of the headboard.

Her sharp intake of breath was enough for Jane to realize that she had seen the cuffs and stripper pole. She looked at Maura, still in her arms and kissed her roughly before depositing her on the bed.

Breathless Maura looked up and saw a very dangerous Jane Rizzoli. The danger was exciting to Maura. Jane faced danger everyday, but Maura, well, danger wasn't her thing, and she experienced it only vicariously through Jane, except for tonight.

"Do you know what you did to me last night?" Jane growled.

Swallowing nervously Maura said, "I have an idea?"

"No, you don't" Jane sat Maura up and started to remove her dress. Maura sat quietly as Jane worked knowing that to say anything now would be well useless.

Jane was breathing heavily as she looked down at Maura's ivory skin, letting her eyes move up her body, resting on her forbidden triangle and then on her beautiful, full breasts. Once she was satisfied that Maura was staying put, Jane started to remove her shirt and saw the light of excitement in Maura's eyes.

She stopped as a different idea for this evening occurred to her. Reaching down, she took one of Maura's hands and quickly cuffed her to the bed, "Jane, what are you…doing?" she said as Jane quickly locked up her other hand.

Looking down at her, Jane was covered in sheen of moisture, "are you comfortable?"

"Well, yes I guess you can say so if you don't count the handcuffs" Maura replied sardonically

Jane propped some pillows under Maura's arms so her arms wouldn't pull down on the cuffs and hurt her and kissed her. "For you"

Nervously, Jane started to remove her shirt, seeing the excitement back in Maura's eyes, she felt emboldened and started to move in beat with the music that was playing as she slowly removed her shirt and tossed it aside.

Moving lightly, she mounted her wife on the bed and leaned in with her breasts, removing the bra and teasing Maura's nipples with her own.

Maura's body responded involuntarily and her breath hitched at the excitement she felt "Oh my god! Jane is giving me a striptease." She thought with lust and love as Jane continued to tease by grinding against her and teasing one nipple and then another in front of her mouth. Restrained by the cuffs, she couldn't quite reach her and it was frustrating to say the least.

Jane, emboldened by Maura's response, unbuttoned her pants and stood above her on the bed and slowly removed them.

Maura licked her lips at the sight of Jane Rizzoli stripping her clothes off for her.

Jane was more than a bit shocked at herself, but between the music, Maura's response, and the alcohol they had imbibed she was feeling more emboldened than she normally would. She had initially wanted Maura to do a striptease for her but decided this was better. Maura would be unable to touch her while she tortured her just as Jane had been tortured at her bachelor party.

Jane lowered herself onto Maura and proceeded to give her a lap dance that would have made the strippers last night proud. With 'Dirty Dancer" playing in the background, Jane found herself enjoying what she was doing to Maura.

Maura bucked at her restraints every time she came close and the animal sounds that came from her were sounds Jane hadn't heard before. She rubbed her breasts against Maura's and kissed her delicately along her throat. Maura bit at her ear and whispered, "Jane let me go"

Jane silenced her with a kiss and ran her hands along the sides of her body, grabbing her by the hips and grinding against her.

"Jane please…" her pleas unanswered, Maura tried to control her responses to Jane's ministrations, but couldn't. Every part of her body that Jane touched felt as if it were on fire, and the lap dance and striptease had her so wet that if Jane so much as touched the pulsing nub that yearned for her touch, she knew she would not be able to contain herself.

Jane took one nipple in her mouth and teased it with her tongue, "Starting to understand what you did to me yesterday?"

Maura gasped as Jane bit down, her breathing coming in shallow gasps "Jane …oh..my..Jane…please…no more…"

She pulled at the restraints again as Jane moved to explore her exquisite golden triangle, again she lazily traced her tongue along the contours of Maura's pelvis and dipped her tongue in and out, raking her clit as she plunged in and out.

Maura's legs had wrapped themselves around Jane's head, resting on her shoulders and by the third stroke, "Oh FUCK!…JANE…don't stop" Maura cried out even as Jane was awash in Maura's beauty. She continued to plunge in and out, sucking on Maura's clit as she pulled out, Maura's climaxed again and again screaming Jane's name.

Jane could feel the pounding in her mouth, as Maura came and her screams to her filled her with pleasure and a fire she needed to be put out. She sucked Maura's clit once more causing her to climax again and slowly licked her swollen clit before moving up to face her wife.

Maura's head was thrown back against the pillows and she shivered as Jane moved up her body. Blinking her eyes rapidly, she tried to focus on Jane. She had never had an orgasm, or orgasms that extreme before and her body felt like a live wire. Every follicle, nerve ending, hair was turned on and there was no off switch as long as Jane looked at her like that. She was spent and happier than she could ever have imagined. Smiling slightly she looked into Jane's worried eyes and said huskily, "Hello lover."

Jane had been worried that maybe she had overdone it but Maura's smile dispelled those feelings immediately.

Reaching over to the nightstand, Jane grabbed the cuff keys and released Maura, gently one hand at a time kissing her on each wrist before reaching over to lie beside her, where she took Maura in her arms and kissed gently. Maura's body responded on its own and her body trembled as she had one mini climax after another, her body responding to the feel of Jane's hard body against her. She held on tightly letting her love for Jane take her for a ride.

Jane loved this woman and would do anything she could for her. As for Jane, she was happy and didn't need an orgasm to feel fulfilled. Maura's happiness did that for her, and besides she was sure that Maura was spent."

The music continued to play, as both women lay intertwined on their bed, content and satisfied.

"Maur?" Jane said tentatively

"Yes Jane?" Maura answered sleepily and she nestled deeper into Jane's arms.

"That wasn't…uh...too much?"

Hearing the uncertainty in her wife's voice, Maura looked into her eyes and shook her head, "Jane that was unbelievable, I mean, you did a striptease for me" the delight in her voice was unmistakable.

"I love you with all my heart Maura Rizzoli-Isles" Jane said earnestly.

"And I you Detective, you certainly kept your promise" pushing away, Maura looked at her wife, "Now, about that stripper pole…"

Jane just grinned "I dunno, I figured you could find some use for it"

Maura slid off the bed and turned the music up. Looking the pole up and down Maura saw the expectant in Jane's eyes and smiled, "you mean like this…"

**I'll leave the rest to your imagination…Now before you get mad, it just felt right to stop there. **

**Now, I've loved everyone's reviews for what was initially a one-shot, but after some of your feedback, I figured I would end it at the wedding night, for now. Keep your eyes open for an incarnation of these two lovers in another storyline, and thank you. Please though take a moment to review and let me know what you think and whether I should continue this Rizzles storyline.**


End file.
